Blue Static
by bukalay
Summary: Someone watched the movie Big Hero 6 in their home when a scene that was from the Junior Novelization was shown on screen and a new character was shown. All that ended up in Tadashi coming out of their TV screen.


On the screen, the movie Big Hero 6 played. It was at the scene when Hiro picked up Tadashi baseball cap.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro on the TV screen yelled as he attempted to go after his brother.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area and flung Hiro a few steps away from the burning building. Then TV screen showed white.

* * *

Inside was an inferno. But through the heat and smoke, Tadashi saw Professor Callaghan.

"Professor!" Tadashi called out. "Professor Callaghan." He shouted.

Tadashi looked around and only saw burning walls and pillars, not even the water-based projects were spared from the fires that raged inside the building. He continued to press on in the hopes of finding the esteemed professor of robotics when he saw a girl in a Spanish-style military uniform.

"Hey!" Tadashi called out to the girl. "It's not safe here!" He informed as he tried to approach the girl.

"What if I tell you, that this was made for entertainment?" The girl asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tadashi shouted a question. "You need to get out of here!" He continued to shout as he dashed towards the girl.

"Interesting." The girl muttered

Before he could reach either the girl or his professor, a large beam crack over his head as the girl disappeared with blue static in her wake.

Then there was black.

* * *

"Wait, that's new!" A man was busy making boxed lunches when he saw the new scene play. "That wasn't there before." He muttered as he dropped everything he was doing and approached his television screen.

The man watched the scene play out up until the moment when the screen showed black.

Suddenly blue static filled the room and morphed the living room into an exact replica of the burning showcase hall that was recently depicted in the movie. Another blue static transformed the room back to its original state.

"The hell?!" The man cussed. "What the hell was that?!" He questioned.

Another blue static came, this time it only affected the television.

Suddenly another person in a green blazer and black shirt dived sideways, as if he tried to dodge something that fell, from the TV as the blue static disappeared from the appliance.

The man in question stood up and looked around the surroundings in confusion.

"Where am I?" The man questioned. "What happened?"

The man who just came out of the television screen was Tadashi Hamada, Baymax's inventor.

"Hey, umm, excuse me." Tadashi spoke in perfect Japanese as he tried to gain the attention of the other man in the room. "Where am I?" He asked.

"No way!" The man exclaimed. "No freaking way!" He shouted.

* * *

"Selesia-dono, there's another radio wave disturbance according to Kikuchihara-dono." Meteora informed her companion. "It's by Sangenjaya." She continued to relay the information she got.

"That's in Shibuya." Selesia nodded. "We can take a train there and go from there." She added.

* * *

"Thank you for coming all this way." Kikuchihara bowed to the new arrivals.

"No worries, if we're going to have all creations in one place, you need our help." Selesia smiled.

"Kikuchihara-dono, where was the disturbance located exactly?" Meteora asked.

"Right." The government employee replied. "Follow me please."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Tadashi stated as he sat beside the kotatsu, with his feet under it. "This is Tokyo, Japan and in this world, I'm a fictional character?" He added. "San Fransokyo does not exist but rather San Francisco is in its place?" He continued.

"That's about right." The man nodded.

"You're saying that I'm a movie character who died to further my little brother's character development?" Tadashi asked another question. "Because of my quote-unquote death, Hiro recruited my friends and became superheroes.

"Yeah, although it's not quite clear whether you died at the showcase fire or not, but there are a few of people who doesn't want you alive." The man answered. "But yes, that's about it."

"Hard to believe." Tadashi voiced out.

"Well fictional characters aren't supposed to come out of TV screens." The man retorted. "But here we are."

"In any case, you seem to know a lot about me." Tadashi began. "But I don't even know your name." He added. "Can you introduce yourself?" He asked politely.

"Heh, you're as polite as your profile says." The man chuckled. "It's fair for you to know about myself." He nodded. "In any case I'm Akaichi Hakken." Akaichi introduced himself. "My Akaichi is written as the kanji for red and one and my Hakken is written as the kanji for discover." He added.

"Well, I'm Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi offered his hand to shake. "I haven't been to Japan yet, but I guess you'd write my name in katakana." He added. "Considering I was born and raise outside of Japan." He chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Hakken-san"

"Likewise Hamada-san." Akaichi replied as he shook Tadashi's hand.

"Tadashi's fine." Tadashi smiled as he retrieved his hand. "I've never been to Japan so Japan-specific honorifics are foreign to me."

"You and I both know that's a lie Hamada-san." Akaichi replied. "If you these honorifics were foreign to you, you wouldn't have used them on me in the first place." He retorted.

"Well, you are older than me." Tadashi rubbed the back of his head. "Regardless of circumstances, I think you should be given the respect you deserve."

"You are as polite as your profile says Tadashi." Akaichi repeated as he chuckled.

"By the way, what's the deal with those boxed lunches?" Tadashi asked.

"Aah right!" Akaichi rushed back to his kitchen. "I was making boxed lunches for the baseball team I coach." He nodded. "I'm afraid all they ever eat without my supervision are meat and junkfood." He sighed. "And that's not going to cut it if they want to get in this season." He added as he resumed his task from earlier.

"You're a baseball coach?" Tadashi asked. "Awesome." He praised.

"It's nothing really." Akaichi blushed at the compliment. "I'm just there to monitor their progress, all of them know how to play the sport."

"Are you kidding me?" Tadashi replied. "Coaches are more than just a glorified parent." He exclaimed. "Coaches are there to guide and monitor their players." He continued. "More than that, they are there to ensure that the players are healthy and ensure that they are at their best in times of games." He explained.

"You really like to help people, huh Tadashi?" Akaichi smiled. "Well you did create Baymax."

"You even know about Baymax." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, well Baymax was instrumental to your brother's mental health." Akaichi shared. "He helped your brother go through the stages of grie-"

Akaichi was cut off when both men heard someone knock on the door.

"Maybe that's the manager and the team captain." Akaichi voiced out. "I kinda sent them on an errand to buy the team some energy drinks." He chuckled. "I'm coming." He called out as he went towards the door.

Imagine Akaichi's surprise when the people who greeted him weren't his team's manager and captain, but rather three women.

"Good Evening Akaichi Hakken." The woman wearing a blue blazer started. "I am Aki Kikuchihara the General Coordination Officer of the Special Situations Countermeasures Council." She continued. "We would like to meet you and your visitor to our offices." She added. "It has something to do with people getting out of television screens."

Akaichi looked at Tadashi, who was staring back at him and the new arrivals. He then faced the three women.

"Sensei!" Someone called everyone's attention. "Sorry we took so long." The woman apologized as she and a boy, who was carrying a bag-full of goods, ran towards their direction. "The line was huge in that convenience store." She explained as she bowed apologetically once the duo stopped in front of Akaichi and the women.

"Great timing Kushina-san." Akaichi praised. "I need to run an errand with these ladies and cousin." He explained as he beckoned for Tadashi to walk towards him. "He got lost on his way to the American Embassy.

"Embassy?" The boy questioned.

"Well, he isn't from around here." Akaichi explained. "He's from America and was kinda left from the flight he was supposed to be on." He added.

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Walter, Walter Hamada." Akaichi immediately cut off Tadashi's words as he received a confused stare from him.

"It's nice to meet you Hamada-san." The boy and woman bowed. "I'm Kushina Akamichi." The woman introduced herself. "And this boy is Kiba Inoue." She introduced the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Hamada-san." The boy, Kiba, bowed once more.

"Likewise." Tadashi smiled as he bowed in return.

"Well then, Walter, shall we head out?" Akaichi asked.

Tadashi still sent him a questioning stare but nodded nonetheless.

The trio of women also nodded amongst themselves and led the two men to the supposed offices of this new government department. Akaichi frankly had never heard of the new department before but considering how they knew that a fictional character was in his house was proof enough for him to partially trust them.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense." Sota remarked.

"What doesn't make sense Sota–kun?" Marine questioned the young boy.

"Tadashi Hamada, older brother to Hiro Hamada and the inventor of a revolutionary medical robot and healthcare companion, Baymax." Sota replied.

"Hello." Tadashi greeted.

"What doesn't make sense is that he isn't as popular as his younger brother and robot." Sota added. "Baymax is undoubtedly the most popular among the characters." He continued.

"Maybe Baymax's popularity count was counted as Tadashi's count, as he was Baymax's creator." Matsubara offered.

"That is a possibility." Nakanogane nodded. "After all the Vogelchevalier and the Gigas Machina had their pilots come here."

"If that was the case, then Hiro should be the one brought over and not his brother." Sota argued. "No offense Tadashi.

"No worries." Tadashi smiled. "None taken."

"There's a difference between Hiro, Selesia and Kanoya and how they pilot their robots." Akaichi spoke up. "Hiro merely rides gives instructions while Selesia and Kanoya manually drive or place coordinates in Kanoya's case, on their robots' operating systems." He continued. "But I do agree with Mizushino-kun." He quickly added. "It doesn't make sense if we go by the character's popularity."

"You know, the Vogelchevalier and Gigas Machina weren't included in popularity polls but Baymax is." Marine spoke up. "Maybe Baymax's numbers did add to Tadashi's numbers in terms of popularity." She offered.

"It's not just the number." Sota stated. "So far, the only characters who were transported here in the real world were living characters." He continued. "And Tadashi died in the first twenty minutes of the movie." He challenged.

"You know, that event wasn't really clear Mizushino-kun." Akaichi replied. "We didn't really see a corpse." He added. "Besides that was a really weird experience."

"What do you mean Hakken-dono." Meteora asked.

"Before Tadashi arrived, I was watching the Japanese dub of Big Hero 6." Akaichi informed. "And there was a scene that was added that wasn't there before." He shared.

"What scene?" Marine asked.

"A scene that was written in the Junior Novelization of the movie." Akaichi shared. "Although tweaked a little bit to fit in a girl in a Spanish Military Uniform." He finished.

"Wait, you mean the movie didn't show what happened in the building?" Tadashi asked. "And the girl didn't originate in my world?"

"Afraid so." Selesia sighed. "About the girl I mean." She added. "She attacked me."

"That was last week's episode." Sota shared.

"The girl in military clothes wasn't in last week's episode." Matsubara disagreed.

"You know the same thing happened to me." Nakanogane voiced out. "The girl in Military clothes appeared before Kanoya-kun and his robot emerged from my TV." He shared. "And she wasn't there when I watched the episode again online."

"The vagueness of Hamada-dono's supposed death is the outlier of these circumstances." Meteora voiced out. "That's just an educated guess from the data we have gathered so far." She continued.

"I think that will be all for now." Kikuchihara interrupted the ongoing conversation. "Hakken-san we will contact you if something arises." She faced the baseball coach. "I will have someone escort you to your residence." She bowed to him.

"Likewise, but Tadashi can stay with me for the time being." Akaichi offered. "I do live alone." He explained.

"Well then, would you like to wait until we get the paperworks sorted for Hamada-san's stay to be legal?" Kikuchihara asked.

"You'd do that?" Tadashi asked.

"Of course they would." Selesia nodded and showed Tadashi her driver's license.

"Well then, I guess a little waiting won't harm." Akaichi smiled. "I'm sure Kushina-san and Kiba-kun are enjoying themselves in the house." He chuckled.


End file.
